


Rest Assured My Love

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Married Couple, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Assured My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinknoonicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknoonicorn/gifts), [hiddleston_loki_lover_au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts).



> Hey guys, I had a crummy day was called fat and got yelled at for no reason. I was crying and now I'm drained, which made me think how greatful I am for you guys and I remembered what pinknoonicorn told me about how family is who we choose and blood doesn't matter. Also, I'm gifting this to her and hiddleston_loki_lover_au who is more sister to me than my real sisters. So this is for you both, I hope you enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Thor had one of those days, he was drained after crying. Loki knew what was troubling his husband, as he saw him walk into their chambers laying on their bed.

"How are you fairing my love?" Loki asked. "I am drained my darling, this has been a hard day"  Thor said as Loki wrapped him in his arms.

"Thor, you know are nothing of the sort right? You are beautiful, you are not anything that man told you" Loki said softly.

"Thank you my love" Thor said kissing his heart. "You are not fat, I don't know why that idiot of a prince felt the need to do that,  I love you all of you" Loki whispered grazing his lips against Thor's.

 "I love you too my Loki, it is good to know at least you still think me attractive" Thor said before they kissed tenderly.

"Thor, have you seen yourself? You are smart, intelligent, you have a good heart and you've made me feel like I'm worthy all that makes you more than just attractive it makes you my perfect match in every way" Loki said placing a kiss on his heart. "You are truly amazing, you make me feel like I have a home" Thor said drained.

"Rest assured my love, I will always be there to make you feel like home, you are mine after all" Loki said as they shared another soothing kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
